


Breeding Ground: Another Day in Paradise

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [105]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The three daughters of Harry Potter and Queen Hippolyta(Diana, Donna, and Lyta) enjoy some raunchy quality time with their father. Part of Daughters of Potter 2017 posted on June 18th, 2017 on my blog.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Donna Troy
Series: Breeding Ground [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 25





	Breeding Ground: Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 18th, 2017. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Another Day in Paradise(featuring Diana/Wonder Woman, Donna/Wondergirl, and Lyta)**

* * *

  
The first few flickers of light came in through the curtains in the royal palace. Harry rolled over for a second and noticed the person who was next to him when he slept, left. Queen Hippolyta must have left for some reason. Harry lifted up off of the bed only to notice someone at the foot of the bed.

The oldest daughter he had with Queen Hippolyta, Diana, slipped up the bed. Her bright blue eyes shined to meet Harry’s own. She pulled back the sheet to reveal his throbbing hard penis sticking up in the air. Diana wrapped her fist around him and jerked his meat to get it throbbing hard.

“I love it when you’re up and ready for me,” Diana said. “I’m ready for my early morning workout. Are you ready, Daddy?”

“Yes, Princess,” Harry groaned.

The softness of Diana’s hand palmed the edge of his cock. She pushed down to the base of his prick and made it rise up out from the other side of the sheets. Diana grabbed the base of him and stroked his throbbing hard phallus from underneath the bed.

“Suck Daddy’s cock,” Harry ordered her.

Diana dragged her tongue down the tip of Harry’s head and moved down to the base of his cock. She swirled his tongue from the underside of his cock all the way to the tip of his head. Several powerful strokes brought Harry up to full length until the second he entered Diana’s mouth.

Oh boy, did Harry ever feel the pleasure of Diana wrapped around his cock. The curtain of dark hair brushed against his cock and balls the second Diana deep-throated him. Harry put his hands on the back of her head and steered himself far into Diana’s moist throat cavity.

“Keep it up,” Harry ordered her. “Grab my balls…show how much you love my big fat cock.”

Diana’s eyes widened when taking more of his cock deep into her throat. Her hands cupped and rubbed Harry’s balls. She enjoyed them swelling full of a huge load of cum just before her. Twelve inches of cock shoved deep into Diana’s throat when she downed Harry like the goddess she was. Harry held onto the back of Diana’s head and guided his man pole into her mouth.

Every swift stroke of her tongue made Harry’s tension rise up. He thought for a second he could explode inside Diana’s perfect mouth. She grabbed his balls and squeezed them. Several long bobs and drops worshiped him to her fullest extent. Diana licked and slurped him to the point where his cock rose into her mouth. The warm and powerful throat of the Amazon squeezed around Harry.

“Mmm!” Diana moaned.

“You’re so great, baby girl,” Harry said. “Get ready for Daddy’s gift.”

Two hands clutched to the back of Diana’s head made sure his cock did not stray far from the mouth it filled. Harry refused to break free from his grip at any rate. He pushed into Diana and pushed into her throat. Diana’s eyes watered from Harry’s final push.

He stuck twelve inches of throbbing hard meat into Diana’s throat. She gave him a loud and powerful suck. The pressure put around his cock made Harry’s balls lurch until they blew their load into Diana’s throat.

Diana showed what a devoted daughter she could be by taking Harry’s big balls in her hands and squeezing them while sucking on his hard pole. She made a production of draining Harry’s balls with her sucking. The loud smacking came down across the base.

“Baby, it’s so good to feel your mouth around me!”

He finished having Diana blow him. She did not waste a single drop of his cum. Diana pulled out and left Harry’s cock dripping with her saliva. She passed over the tip of his cock and down to the base before licking him some more. Diana smiled.

“I love the taste of your cock.”

Diana turned herself around and showed Harry a nice glimpse of her firm ass. Very few women could say they had been blessed with an ass as perfect and firm as Diana’s. Harry reached up to cup her ass. She just smiled at him in encouragement.

“You’re making me wet,” she whimpered. “Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me hard.”

Harry’s engorged cock almost drew into Diana like a magnet. Twelve inches of primal hard meat prepared to push into his daughter. He could hear a couple of surprised whimpers. Diana bit into the sheets when these whimpers happened. Harry took a second to look around before he entered Diana completely.

Diana’s center proved to be the perfect location for Harry to drive his stiff prick into on a constant and repeated basis. He held onto her lower back and entered her completely. Harry groaned at the feeling of Diana closing her walls around him and releasing him with a very long pump.

“Diana, damn it,” Harry said. “You feel so good.”

The loud moans coming from his daughter and the two slightly subdued moans coming from the other side.

“Would it make you feel even better if you knew someone was watching me fuck you?” Harry asked.

The clenching of Harry’s prick from Diana pretty much told the entire story. Harry just brought himself deeper into Diana regardless. His balls danced against her the further Harry pounded her. He was getting closer to losing it inside this beautiful Princess.

“Oh, that would fucking turn me on so much!” she yelled. “Thinking that someone was standing right out there. Watching you as you drove your big Daddy cock into my slutty Princess pussy!”

Harry thought Diana had been hanging around Kory a bit too much. Granted, it was not a bad thing, merely an observation Harry made. He drove his cock inside of Diana’s pussy. He ground up against her. Diana rose up to allow Harry access to her breasts. The invitation had been taken with Harry taking Diana’s round breasts and making them his own personal toy.

“HARDER!” Diana yelled. “HARDER, DADDY!”

He obliged his daughter’s wishes by slamming into her. Diana could feel the warmth into her.

“Oh, you’re so good, making your little girl feel special like that,” Diana said. “Molest your daughter’s chest…oh fucking bite on my neck, you know how much I like that. Make everyone watching see how much I love taking it hard and fast!”

Harry dominated Diana with his cock and made her close her eyes. That warm sheath made Harry’s balls throb. He pushed his way into Diana and made her scream when his large cock buried into her.

The two lovers matched each other. Harry hung on and lead Diana through many orgasms. She kept up with Harry every step of the way. Every time he was there and she received him. It felt really good to feel Diana grabbing onto him.

“Cum for me, Daddy,” Diana said. “Those big balls are tired…come in your Princess’s perfect pussy.”

Diana flexed her slick muscles against Harry’s hard cock. Harry responded by plunging into her. He repeatedly took his cock into her hard. He could feel something building up within his balls. Soon enough, it would come forward.

The scream coming from Diana brought Harry over the edge. He buried his cock inside of Diana and lost his entire load into her. He battered Diana with repeated thrusts into her body. His cum spilled inside of her body. Every last dose of his thick cum spilled into Diana’s wet cavern. Harry groaned the harder he pushed himself inside of her.

“Daddy, yes!” Diana screamed at the top of her lungs.

The two parted ways with each other. Harry closed his eyes and smiled in response. He could see Diana sit up on the bed and pull the door open.

Two girls who resembled Diana with the same dark hair entered the room. The only difference between the three of them was the first two was shorter than Diana. The second oldest had a much rounder ass while the youngest of the three had a slightly larger bust. Diana rose up and did not disguise the fact that cum was dripping from her pussy.

“Hello, Lyta. And Donna. The two of you were spying, weren’t you?”

Both girls shifted a bit sheepishly. Diana held Donna’s hand and sucked on the younger girl’s fingers. Donna whimpered as Diana exerted her domination over Donna.

“I think we need to teach them a lesson,” Diana said. “Wouldn’t you agree, Daddy?”

“Yes, honey,” Harry said. “After all, it’s rude to just stand outside without knocking.”

Lyta looked completely red in the face the second Diana marched her both and Donna over the bed.

“It was Donna’s idea!” Lyta popped in.

“You could have talked me out of it,” Donna said. “and you were all forward watching our father’s big cock drill Diana’s spoiled pussy.”

“You have room to talk about a spoiled pussy,” Diana said.

She ripped the front half of Donna’s toga off. Her pussy exposed to be grabbed. Diana wedged her fingers between Donna’s thighs.

“Get on the bed, Lyta.”

Lyta stripped her clothes off and looked towards her father who just smiled. He lifted up the back of her garment and exposed Lyta’s perfect ass.

“You were warned about spying on your sisters,” Harry said. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to take the matter in hand.”

The word hand only came out when Harry’s came down on Lyta’s firm backside. The loud crack of hand against flesh came down into Lyta. She whimpered as Harry rose his hand up and spanked her firm ass again. Harry kept spanking her constantly and making her whimper.

Diana held Donna out on the bed and spread her legs apart. An older firmer hand pushed onto the younger backside belonging to the girl who whimpered. Diana held Donna perfectly in place and made sure she did not move from her position.

“You better stay right here,” Diana told her. “I’m going to get you warmed up. I bet you wished you were getting Daddy’s big cock, weren’t you?”

“Oh, you bitch,” Donna said.

Diana forced her fingers into Donna and worked her to the edge of an orgasm. She pulled out of her before Donna came. Her entire body deflated underneath Diana.

“No, I’m not a bitch,” Diana said. “You’re going to be my bitch.”

Lyta rolled over onto the bed to see her father’s hard cock. She put her hand underneath Harry’s cock which rose up. Her bright blue eyes shined up to lock on the inviting stick of meat.

“That looks like it hurts,” she said in a cute little voice. “Why don’t I help you out?”

Harry guided his manhood into Lyta’s perfectly warm mouth. Twelve inches of manhood stuck deep into Lyta’s mouth. She struggled with taking her father’s cock for a minute until Harry held onto the back of her head and eased himself into her mouth. She finally learned to relax her gag reflex to take Harry inside of her like the pro she could be.

Whimpering came from the other end as Diana dominated her younger sister. Donna’s eyes glazed over when Diana forced her fingers into Donna’s wet snatch.

“You’re going to be my little foot slave,” Diana said her sister with an evil grin on her face.

Donna looked up to see Diana move her. Her perfect foot brushed against Donna’s mouth. Donna sucked on Diana’s toes without any thought of it.

“Worship my feet, you little-spoiled bitch!” Diana ordered her.

The younger sister obeyed the actions of the older ones. She could hear Lyta going to town on their father’s cock. Donna only could allow her imagination run wild as Diana kept her completely busy. She sucked Diana’s big toe deep into her mouth.

“You have a mouth made for worship,” Diana said. “Lick my feet, you little brat!”

Lyta pushed her mouth down onto Harry’s cock and released him. She smiled and could see her Daddy’s big cock standing up.

“I want to ride it,” Lyta said. “Can I ride it?”

She flexed a hand around Harry and tugged on him. Lyta rose up and showed her ample chest. Puberty struck Lyta very nicely. Her breasts defied gravity and stuck out for Harry to grab.

“You’ve earned a ride on Daddy’s big cock,” Harry said. “Careful, Princess, it’s big.”

“I know,” Lyta said. “Oh, I love you cock, it feels so nice.”

Harry touched his baby girl’s ample tits. Lyta threw her head back and sunk down onto Harry.

“It’s in me!” Lyta squealed. “Oh, Hera, it’s so big!”

The youngest of the three sisters brought her warm snatch down onto Harry. Her warm snug center felt very good wrapped around Harry’s engorged cock. He pushed inside of her with his balls threatening to give way. Lyta wiggled all the way down on him and sunk down straight onto his big cock. Lyta pulled up completely and drove her wet pussy down on his big cock.

Diana decided to remove her feet from Donna’s mouth.

“Diana, now what?” Donna asked.

“I’m going to take you,” Diana said.

Several tugs at her flesh made Donna melt instantly underneath her sister’s attacks. Diana leaned down and sucked the side of Donna’s neck to make her breath out in hunger. The Amazon bit and released Donna’s neck before sliding her hand inside of her.

Donna knew there was no question about it. Diana shoved a singer finger up her ass and stretched the tight ring around her.

“For all your faults, you have a nice ass that is built to fuck. And the rest of you isn’t that bad either.”

The whimpers coming from Donna showed how much she enjoyed her sister adopting a very dominating approach to her. Diana tormented Donna with a series of strokes on her succulent flesh and made her feel really good.

“And I’m going to leave this ass untapped for now. Because that’s what you want, isn’t it? Tell me you want that ass fucked.”

Donna tried to fight her inner desires to have that ass plundered in every way. Diana grabbed Donna’s ample ass and spanked it. “Answer me when I’m talking to you, Troia.”

“Yes,” Donna said. “I want my ass fucked by you!”

The oldest of the three sisters pulled apart. She squeezed Donna’s ass and spanked it hard. “We can’t get everything we want.”

Lyta did get everything she wanted. Her warm pussy grabbed onto Harry’s rock-hard rod. She pushed around Harry and repeatedly dropped onto her.

“Oh, yes, Daddy! Daddy, it feels good! Oh, yes, Daddy!”

She repeated her tune and dropped down onto him. Harry’s fingers brushed against her nipples and made her have the ride of her life. Harry grabbed her chest and released it.

“Keep riding my big cock,” Harry said. “It feels so good. It feels really good. Keep riding me.”

Lyta obeyed her father’s words. Her legs wrapped tight around Harry when rising up onto him. Her wet snatch rubbed against Harry’s rock-hard rod. She was feeling so good.

“Don’t worry, Princess, I feel good as well.”

Harry cupped Lyta’s perfect ass which caused her to yelp in pleasure. He took control of her chest and buried his face inside of Lyta’s chest. He sucked her big perfect tits. They were so perfect and so delicious Harry needed to keep his mouth locked onto it.

A couple of pushes made Lyta drop down onto him. His balls ached the deeper Lyta pushed him into her body. Harry held onto her and pulled Lyta closer to him. The combination of body heat excited both of the lovers. Lyta rode on Harry’s hard cock.

She rose up almost all the way and crouched down onto him. Her chest pushed into Harry’s. Lyta brought herself further down into him. Her wet pussy closed around Harry’s aching pole.

“So close, Daddy,” Lyta said. “It feels so good.”

That nice long bud shoved out into Harry’s mouth. He sucked in hard and made the tempting teenager drive down onto his cock.

“Just think of how nice they’re going to taste when you’re nice and full of milk.”

Harry mauled her large breasts. Lyta threw her head back just in time to feel Harry grabbing onto her nice round breasts. He squeezed them and made Lyta explode into a loud moan. She practically gushed when driving her wet pussy down onto Harry’s engorged prick.

“Take me, take me hard, Daddy,” Lyta breathed in his ear. “Oh, yes, Daddy, take me hard!”

Lyta pulled further against Harry. His hard cock shoved deeper inside of Lyta’s wet pussy. She rose up and bounced onto his tool with each rise and each drop.

“We’re both getting what we want,” Harry groaned. “Your pussy is perfect, baby. Take Daddy’s cock deep inside of you.”

That big cock stretched Lyta the deeper she pushed down onto him. Her pussy grabbed and released Harry. Those hands grabbed onto Lyta’s back and pushed her all the way down onto him. Harry’s massive manhood shoved deep inside of her pussy.

“DADDY!”

He buried into her slick hole and made Lyta repeatedly bounce down onto him. Her eyes watered with Harry pushing his hard cock inside of her. Lyta pulled almost all the way up and submerged her father’s cock onto her wet pussy a few more times. Each time the flesh smacked hard against her thighs, Harry drove harder and deeper inside Lyta.

“Daddy’s little girl wants to come one more time, doesn’t she?” Harry asked.

Lyta rolled back a few steps and those hands pushed against her chest. A few pushes of her nipples made Lyta shrieked with increasing frequency and moans. She enjoyed those touches Harry gave her. Her wet pussy ensnared Harry and released him with every drop.

She was feeling so good and it would be even better once she came. Lyta grabbed onto Harry and squeezed him.

The moisture of Lyta’s wet pussy squeezing against Harry’s cock made him only harder. He wanted to push deep into his daughter’s lovely and tight depths. Her teenage twat grabbed onto Harry’s hard rod. Bouncing continued when the two lovers shared into her.

“Good! It feels so good! Oooh, Daddy!”

Donna had been at Diana’s mercy or lack thereof. Three fingers inserted inside Donna’s tightening pussy. Donna closed her eyes the further she pushed into her.

“Good,” Diana said. “You’re going to be nice and wet soon.”

A single finger slipped into Donna’s back entrance as well. Diana rooted her finger around in Donna’s backside until the moment she started to gush. Her loins clutched onto Diana the further she pushed into her.

The coupling behind Diana and Donna reached the edge. Lyta tried to adjust herself to drive down onto her father’s big cock. Every time his cock passed into her body, she could feel a little bit more. Harry grabbed her from behind and allowed Lyta to slide down onto him.

“You’re getting closer,” Harry groaned. “Get a little bit closer.”

Lyta pushed herself to those limits. She never wanted anything more than to cum for her father. Her loins grabbed Harry and squeezed him. He was getting closer to exploding inside of her hungry and very eager pussy.

“Lyta, cum for me.”

Lyta, like an obedient daughter, obeyed. Her body complied with her father’s wishes. Lyta drove her down so their skin touched together at the loins. The friction ripped through her. Lyta tensed around Harry.

She came and came hard. Lyta buried his cock into her tight body. The following motions brought Harry’s seed into her body. Lyta threw her head back and almost slid off of Harry. Her father held on tight to make sure Lyta did not slip away from Harry. She finished riding his cock all the way to the finishing run.

“Baby, you’re so good.”

Lyta would have to agree. She was feeling very good as well. Her loins continued to relax and expand around Harry’s raging hard cock. She almost collapsed down onto Harry’s shoulder after feeling so good.

The second Harry pulled out of Lyta, Diana was back onto his cock. He grabbed Diana around her dark hair and pushed his hard cock deep into her mouth. She sucked him for a couple of seconds. Diana’s warm mouth worked magic before releasing him from her confines.

“We want you nice and hard.”

Diana tested the strength of his cock. She smiled and gave Harry a parting kiss on the tip of his hard rod.

“Go get that bitch,” Diana said. “Seed her pussy and make her yours.”

Donna laid face down on the bed. Her repeated whimpers of delight were only going to get prominent the closer Harry moved to her. He pressed himself at Donna’s back and ground his cock against her sopping entrance.

“Just give it to me,” Donna said. “I need that cock!”

No answer had been given to Donna’s vocalized need. Harry just pushed his hard head against Donna’s heated entrance. He teased entering his middle daughter with Hippolyta. Donna’s hands tensed up even though Diana fastened them.

Harry pulled away from Donna and left her a dripping mess on the bed. Several minutes passed with Harry rubbing his hard cock against her entrance.

“You made a mess, didn’t you?” Diana asked.

Lyta whimpered with Diana’s fingers caressing her sensitive pussy. The girl’s eyes flashed over the harder Lyta rubbed against her.

“Fuck,” Lyta breathed.

“Language,” Diana said. “Perhaps I should put that nasty little mouth to use if you can’t think of anything better to use it with than spewing filth.”

The oldest of the three Princesses rose up. Diana’s pussy hovered over Lyta’s face. Lyta thought she would pass out as her sister’s tanned thighs came down onto her. Lyta wordlessly grabbed Diana’s ample posterior and squeezed it. Her little tongue passed through Diana’s slit.

“Mmm,” Diana said. “That’s a good spot for my naughty little sister to get to work.”

Torture had been redefined with Harry pulling back and constantly denying Donna. Every time he got close to penetrating her, Harry pulled away. His hands rested on her back. A few squeezes of her perfectly formed ass made Donna’s body quiver. She longed to be held down and fucked.

“Dad, that isn’t nice,” Donna said.

“Oh, it’s not,” Harry agreed. “But, it’s very necessary to teach you girls certain values.”

Harry pushed his way against Donna and came close to her. He teased her a couple more times before taking the plunge inside Donna. Twelve inches of cock filled Donna the deeper Harry pushed into her from behind. Harry pulled almost all the way out of Donna and then plunged into her.

Repeated thrustings inside of her pussy got Donna riled up and ready for me. It was about fucking time as far as she is concerned.

‘Oh, Hera, give me strength,’ Donna prayed.

Harry took control of Donna’s breasts and gave them the attention they craved. His interests switched to Donna’s beautiful hair for a moment before rolling down her body. Harry plunged as far into Donna s humanly possible and drilled her from behind.

Diana licked Lyta’s pussy with both girls laid in a sixty-nine position. She enjoyed Lyta’s eagerness perhaps as much as sucking her father’s cum from Lyta’s sweet young pussy. Lyta threw her hips back.

‘Such a sweet perfect pussy. I could lick it all day.’

Glazed eyes showed how Lyta was merely into it. Diana attacked her tender thighs and then her dripping insides. Lyta’s breathing increased. She tried to match Diana’s strokes. The hot-blooded lust the youngest of the three sister’s felt was not going to be beat.

Harry rammed his hard cock into Donna from behind. His grip only tightened as hers did around him. Harry locked onto her waist and drove into her. He buried his length into Donna and got her going. Her nails dug into the bed the instant Harry plowed into her wet pussy.

The screams coming from Donna showed her enjoyment of this big cock pushing into her tight body. The sorcerer pushed his hands on her back and pushed into her. His hard cock penetrated her warm pussy and pulled back out of her. Harry pushed deep inside Donna’s insides.

Donna thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure. Her father’s hard cock pressed inside of her wet pussy from behind. He filled her completely up and drove into her. Harry repeatedly battered her with multiple thrusts inside of her pussy.

“Yes…yes, Daddy,” Donna begged him. “That feels so good...I don’t...it feels really fucking good!”

Harry plowed inside of her pussy as hard as possible from behind. The Amazon closed her moist walls around him and released him with repeated thrusts. Harry plunged his way inside of her body.

The two other sisters worked at each side. Diana kissed and sucked at Donna’s warm pussy. Their tongues battled against each other’s loins. Diana dug into Lyta and touched all of her pleasure zones. Lyta clutched Diana’s hair. Diana gave about as much as she received and that much more. Her tongue swiped repeatedly against Lyta’s warm pussy.

Lyta could feel her tension being up. Diana pressed against Lyta’s thighs and released them with a constant grip. Her pussy pushed up to meet Diana’s tongue against her smoldering hot insides. Diana pulled out of Lyta and then pushed into her. Repeated thrusts brought the Princess to the edge.

“YES!”

Harry drove his cock into Donna. He rode her pussy out.

“Cum for Daddy.”

Her loins twitched the further Harry buried himself into her. Donna rocked back and forth to meet each thrust. Swelling meat pieced Donna’s hot walls. She stretched around his hard cock with Harry pulling almost all the way out of her. He plowed harder into Donna harder and faster from behind.

Harry’s fingers brushed against Donna’s nipples and squeezed them. He rode her all the way out to the edge. Harry planted inside her depths, pulled out, and planted into her. He maneuvered against her sexy body with repeated and endless thrusts in her.

“Cum for me. Cum hard, Donna.”

Dona obeyed Harry. She came all over his cock. He had to be getting close. Donna did not want to hold back. Harry grabbed Donna’s breast and squeezed it before rubbing on it. Her nipples received a hearty tugging.

The last few thrusts brought Donna closer to the edge. Her body repeatedly squeezed against Harry’s hard prick. Harry pressed against her and felt every generous curve press against her body. His balls ached and got closer to his edge.

Harry impacted Donna from behind. His balls sized up and launched into Donna. The third daughter received a full pussy full of cum. Harry held against Donna to ride her to the edge from behind.

She collapsed down in the still bound ropes. Harry pulled away and turned just in time to face Diana. Diana spread her legs. Harry’s cock twitched as Diana gave him a sweet little smile.

“We’re alone again.”

Both Lyta and Donna laid unconscious after being taken to the paces. Harry and Diana met in the center of the bed. They finally joined together to bring their coupling full circle.

Harry slid into Diana one more time. Her legs spread far. The eldest Princess’s body was ready to be taken into the night.  
 **End.**


End file.
